There'll Always Be Hope
by phantomhive
Summary: Sequel to "Dark and Light". A dark Digimon has appeared and he has taken away something that belongs to Takeru. Hikari and the others must journey to the Digital World to help Takeru get it back, or Takeru may lose it forever… [incomplete]
1. Part One

There'll Always Be Hope: Part One

**There'll Always Be Hope: Part One**

By: [][1]Sakura

Ding-Dong! 

"Coming!" called Jun. She opened the door. Outside the door stood a tall, blond teen, about sixteen-years of age, with clear blue eyes. "Hiya, T.K.," said Jun. "Come on in." She left T.K. in the living room, then went to a separate room across the hall. "Kari," she called. "Your friend's here." 

T.K. sat down on the sofa and waited for a few moments. Kari poked her head through the doorway. Seeing T.K., she entered the room. "Hi, T.K.," she said. 

Standing up, T.K. walked over to Kari, and gave her a big hug. Kari smiled, then with a little laugh, she said, "You're early, T.K." Glancing at the clock on the wall, she added, "An hour early." 

T.K. smiled sheepishly. "I just couldn't stand the thought of being away from you any longer," he replied. 

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Kari asked teasingly. "Maybe you just couldn't stand the thought of me being with Davis." 

T.K. laughed. It was well known now that he and Davis had always been in competition with each other for anything that had to do with Kari. From who sat next to her to who would be the one to protect her. "Well," he said. "I didn't want to give Davis anymore time to make his moves on you." 

Kari smiled sweetly at T.K. and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't be silly," she said. "You're the only one for me, T.K." Lightly pulling him closer to her using his shirt collar, Kari shook her finger at him. "And don't you ever forget it." 

"I won't," replied T.K., with a smile. Kari let go of his collar and T.K. nearly fell over. Straightening up, he looked into Kari's eyes, sparkling with laughter. He wanted to kiss her, and he would have if Davis hadn't appeared. 

Davis walked into the living room. "Hey, T.K., how's it going?" 

"Fine," answered T.K. He turned to Kari. "Are you two finished your project yet?" 

Kari nodded. "You two can go catch your movie then," said Davis. 

Kari looked at Davis. "Are you sure? The project-" 

"I'll bring it to school on Monday," interrupted Davis. He smiled wanly. "You guys better get going, you don't want to be late…and…uh…have fun." He opened the outside door for Kari. 

"Thanks a lot, Davis," Kari said, with a bright smile. "You're the best! See you later." She walked out the door. T.K. waved goodbye to Davis and followed Kari outside. 

Davis slowly closed the door. "Yeah," he muttered to himself with a sigh. "The best. But after T.K., of course." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun had set, and dusk was rolling in when T.K. was walking Kari home after the movie had ended. On their way to the Kamiya Residence, they passed by a park, with a small playground a few feet away, where they stopped by for a few minutes. 

They sat down on a nearby bench. Kari rested her head on T.K.'s shoulder and he had his arm around her. Neither of them was in a hurry to leave. Nor did either of them speak. They simply wanted to enjoy the peaceful moment. 

"You know, Kari," said T.K., breaking the silence. "Maybe we should go back, or your parents will kill m-" He stopped when Kari lightly pulled his head down and kissed him. They kissed for several minutes before slowly pulling apart. 

Afterward, Kari looked up at him and smiled amiably. "You were saying?" she asked. 

T.K. slipped his arms around Kari's waist and kissed her forehead. "I'm in no hurry to leave, are you?" They both laughed and lapsed back into a comfortable silence. They watched the dusky sky slowly turn into a midnight blue. 

Suddenly, the sky abruptly changed colours. It went from a midnight blue to a flashing purple. Both DigiDestined stood up immediately at this sudden change. The sky was getting brighter by the minute. "What's going on?" asked Kari. 

"I don't know." T.K. replied. The light seemed to be emanating outward from a source located directly above the playground. This point was most likely the center, and the light surrounding it was nearly white. From that point, a rather warped hole appeared, opening up. A figure slowly floated toward the ground. It landed with a slight thud, in a crouch position. Its head was bent forward, completely hidden from view, and it's arms and wings were crossed over. A long black staff was clutched in its right hand. 

T.K. and Kari looked at each other. They were both mystified. Who was this character? 

The figure lifted up its head, it's boring into them. It was a Digimon, and, by the looks of it, a virus type. He had long, silky, charcoal-shaded hair that fell down his back and rested on his black wings. On his face was a light grey mask. His eyes, visible through the mask, were a darker shade of grey, almost black. He stood up, his staff at his side, and his wings stretched out. His eyes never left the two DigiDestined. He continued to glare at them, yet never spoke a word. 

Kari had had a light grip on T.K.'s arm when the Digimon had appeared, but now she tightened her grip. "Ow," muttered T.K. softly. 

"Sorry," whispered Kari. She loosened her grip. "Who is that Digimon?" she asked him. Studying the Digimon, T.K. was surprised when he realized that it looked a great deal like Angemon, only much darker and slightly taller. Instead of a cross pattern on his mask, he had an "X". Not to mention that his eyes were visible through the mask. 

The Digimon took a step toward them. T.K. stepped back, an arm stretched out in front of Kari, and made her step back, too. The Digimon smirked. "So, DigiDestined," he started, in a booming tone. "You wish to know who I am?" He continued to step slowly towards them, and T.K. continued to step back, with Kari behind him. The Digimon stopped for a moment. "I am DarkAngemon," he said, introducing himself. "And," he added with a sneer. "Your darkest nightmare come to life." 

DarkAngemon swung his staff forward, pointing it at T.K. "Dark Energy Blast!" From the tip of the staff, a small energy ball formed, growing bigger, until it was the size of a tennis ball. He fired it. The orb headed straight toward T.K. 

"Watch out!" cried Kari. Before T.K. had a chance to react, Kari pushed him to the ground. T.K. hit the grass and looked up. He saw the orb catch Kari in her midriff, forcefully pushing her all the way to the playground. She hit the post of the swing set and slumped forward. She didn't move. 

"Kari!" T.K. ran over to Kari. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "Kari," T.K. said. "Are you okay? Speak to me!" He held her tight in his arms. "Come on, Kari," he whispered fiercely. "Please, wake up." 

Kari moaned softly and opened her eyes. She looked directly into T.K.'s worried eyes. "I'm okay," she said softly. "Really." T.K. nodded, a relieved expression on his face. 

Kari slowly got up. She suddenly winced with pain and fell forward. T.K. caught her before she hit the ground. "You're hurt," he said. "I gotta get you out of here." He scooped Kari up and carried her. Kari lay her head on T.K.'s shoulder and drifted into unconsciousness. Hearing a branch snap behind him, T.K. turned around. A few meters away stood DarkAngemon. 

DarkAngemon smirked at T.K. "So, you forgot about me already. That really hurts my feelings." 

T.K. glared at DarkAngemon. "It's not like you have any!" T.K. put Kari down gently on the ground, then faced the Digimon again. "Leave Kari alone!" he cried. 

The dark Digimon laughed. "I had no intentions of hurting your little friend," he said. An evil glint shone through his eyes. "Yet." DarkAngemon clenched his fists and cried out another attack, "Blinding Punch!" With that said, DarkAngemon flew straight at T.K. 

DarkAngemon's fist made contact with T.K.'s jaw. A burst of blinding light ensued. Another mask moved down over the Digimon's face to shield his eyes. After the light diminished, the second mask retracted back. DarkAngemon looked down and saw T.K. lying very still on the ground. He smiled evilly. Time to finish- 

A sound came from inside his mask, something that signified he had to return to the Digi-World. "Blast it!" he thought. "But I'm so close to finishing off the boy." The signal beeped more insistently. He had to wait. He had to follow the plan that had been made. DarkAngemon looked back down at T.K. and smirked. It didn't look like the kid was going anywhere anytime soon. He'll have his chance again. 

DarkAngemon looked up to the sky. He spread his black wings and ascended into the air. DarkAngemon took one last look at the DigiDestined. "Next time," he thought, "Next time we meet, T.K., you won't be so lucky." The Digimon flew to the mouth of the space warp and disappeared through it. The hole disappeared and the night air turned back to a midnight blue. 

After a long time, Kari awoke, slowly opening her eyelids. Looking around, she couldn't see or even feel DarkAngemon's presence anymore. But then again, she couldn't even see T.K. Using a nearby tree trunk for support, Kari slowly stood up. "T.K.?" she called, with uneasiness. "T.K.? T.K.!" Franticness was creeping into her tone. 

Ignoring the pain she felt, Kari stumbled about, in search of T.K. "T.K.," she cried. "Where are you?" Hearing someone call her, Kari whirled around. A fist seemed to clench around her heart as Kari saw T.K. lying motionless on the ground. It was T.K. that was calling her. Kari ran over to him and helped T.K. to sit up. 

T.K. tried struggling out of her grasp for a moment, then sat still. "Kari?" he asked. "Is that you?" 

Kari nodded. "Yes. It is. What happened to you? Are you okay?" 

T.K. shook his head. "My head really hurts." Rubbing his head, T.K. opened his eyes and looked up at Kari. "Um, Kari?" he said. 

"Yes?" 

"Where are you?" 

Kari looked at T.K. quizzically. "I'm right here, T.K.," she answered, squeezing his hand lightly. "Why do you ask?" 

"I…I know you're here," T.K. said, his body shaking. "But I can't see you!" 

"He sounds frightened," thought Kari. "Don't be silly," she said soothingly, trying to calm him. She held up two fingers in front of T.K.'s face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" 

T.K. blinked several times and rubbed his eyes. His grip tightened on Kari's hand. "Kari, I'm not kidding!" he cried. "I can't see anything!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The door slowly swung open. 

Both T.K. and Kari tumbled into the foyer and lay in a crumpled heap. They had had a hard time getting to the Takaishi Residence. Kari had told him that she would help him home and that she would stay with him, for his mother was out of town and he would be all alone. 

Kari had entertained thoughts of going to see a doctor about T.K.'s eyes, but what would she say? An evil Digimon from another world came and took his sight from him? She shook her head, after all, who would believe that? 

Many people on the street had stopped Kari when they saw her half-supporting, half-dragging T.K. on their way to his home and asked her what had happened. She didn't like it, but she had to make up a silly excuse that her boyfriend had an odd habit of falling asleep anywhere and wouldn't wake up for hours. They didn't look like they bought the excuse, but they left the two alone after that. 

T.K. was having a miserable time coping with the fact that he had lost his vision. And he was also mad at himself for letting Kari get hurt, even after she had assured him several times that it was her own fault. Kari stood up and flipped the light switch. She then helped T.K. up and helped him hobble toward the sofa in the living room. Looking around, Kari spotted the phone. Who was she going to call first? Tai or Matt? She picked up the phone and tapped in a few digits. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are you, Kari?" thought Tai, staring out into the night sky from his balcony. It was well past midnight and Kari still wasn't back from her date with T.K. She hadn't even called. This wasn't like her at all. Mrs. Kamiya was worried sick and Mr. Kamiya was ready to kill someone, namely T.K. Tai had spent most of the night reassuring them that T.K. wouldn't do anything to harm Kari and she would be back before they knew it. 

Ring! Ring! 

"The phone!" cried Tai. He ran into his room, tripped on the doorway and fell on his face. Hearing the phone ring again, Tai scrambled up, ran into the hallway, and grabbed the phone before his parents could. "Hello?" he said, panting softly. "Kamiya Residence." 

"Tai?" came a timid, and rather tired-sounding, voice. 

"Kari?" he asked. "Kari! Where are you? Dad's gonna kill T-" 

"Tai, listen," she interrupted. "I need your help. Can you please come to T.K.'s home?" 

"What?" he said. "Now? But it's way past mid-" 

"Tai, please!" It sounded like Kari was about to cry. "Please, Tai. I need your help. I…I don't know what to do…" 

"Don't worry, I'll be there right away." he promised. 

"Thanks, Tai," Kari whispered softly. She hung up the phone. 

Tai stood there for what seemed like ages, staring at the phone. What could have happened to them? He placed the phone back in the cradle. Tai ran into his room, grabbed his jacket and slipped into it. He flung open the front door and was about to leave when he heard someone behind him. 

"Tai?" 

Tai turned around. Mrs. Kamiya was in the hallway with Mr. Kamiya behind her. It was his mother who had called him. "Where are you going, Tai?" She gasped. "Did something happen to Kari?" 

Tai shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. "Err…no. Her friend got sick and she went to stay with them to sort of…well…take care of them. Isn't she such a great friend? I'm just going to go over there and…uh…keep her company." 

Mr. Kamiya nodded. "Give us a call when you get there." 

Tai nodded. "I will. Bye!" he called, running out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya stepped outside and stood by the railing. They watched their son run down the street at a very fast pace. He turned a corner and was out of sight.

   [1]: mailto:taateam@hotmail.com?subject=Hope%20Fan%20Fic



	2. Part Two

There'll Always Be Hope: Part Two 

**There'll Always Be Hope: Part Two**

By: [][1]Sakura

Someone pounded on the door. "Open up!" 

Tai got up and opened the door. In burst Matt, slamming the door into Tai, with a frantic expression on his face. "Where is he? Where's T.K.?" 

Tai rubbed his nose gingerly, then wiggled it to see if it was okay. He put a finger to his lips. "Shh," he said. "They're asleep. You'll wake them up." 

"They?" Matt asked, incredulously. Tai motioned for Matt to follow him into the living room. T.K. was lying down on the sofa with his eyes closed. Kari sat on the floor next to him and rested her head in her arms. They both appeared to be fast asleep. "Oh," said Matt softly. Matt and Tai started to leave the room. 

"Hi, Matt." 

Matt turned around, as did Tai. T.K. sat up while Kari lifted her head from its former position. Both of them turned to face their brothers. It was T.K. who had spoken. Matt sat down next to Kari and faced T.K. 

"How are you holding up, little bro?" he asked. 

"Not so great," answered T.K. glumly. He tightened his grip on Kari's hand. "If it weren't for Kari, I wouldn't have made it this far." There was silence for a few moments. Then T.K. spoke again. "Kari was hurt pretty badly." 

Two pairs of eyes turned to Kari. 

"I'm okay," she protested. "Really." Neither of the brothers looked convinced. 

Tai helped his sister to her feet. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked, scolding her gently. "Come on, let's see what we can do to fix you up." Kari gave in and Tai led her out of the room. 

Matt turned back to T.K. He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and shook him. "What happened?" he demanded. "Who did this to you?" 

T.K. brushed his brother's hands off his shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it," he answered softly. 

Matt folded his arms. "And why not? I'm your big brother, T.K." 

Speaking in an even softer tone, T.K. said, "I feel so useless, worthless. I couldn't protect Kari when she needed me the most. What kind of a friend am I?" He sat straight up, fists clenched, and continued in a louder tone of voice. "I'm just a burden to everyone, so why am I still here? What's the point?" His shoulders slumped and T.K. fell back onto the sofa. "I don't even understand why Kari bothered to take care of me like she did." Silence followed as T.K.'s words hung in the air. 

Kari had come back as soon as Tai had finished bandaging her wounds and had heard all of what T.K. had said. Kari hastened to T.K.'s side and threw her arms around him. She held him in a tight hug. There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "T.K., I love you. Don't you ever dare forget that." She squeezed his hand gently. "Don't worry, we'll all work to find a way to get your sight back." T.K. held Kari close to him and stroked her hair. 

"Thanks, Kari," he whispered. "For being there for me." 

Ring! Ring! 

Matt walked to the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello, Takaishi Residence. Izzy!" Tai came into the kitchen, a questioning look on his face. "Gennai?" Matt continued. "He said what? Okay, then. I'll see you in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and turned to Tai. "Izzy just got an e-mail from Gennai," he said. "And he's on his way over." 

"Gennai?" asked Tai, puzzled. 

"No," said Matt. "Izzy. I think we know where we have to go to help T.K." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari opened her eyes. 

Looking out the window, Kari could see the sun beginning to rise. She sat up and looked around her. Matt and Tai were arguing about something in the kitchen and Izzy was on his laptop, talking to someone via e-mail. Probably Gennai. She glanced over at T.K.'s sleeping form. His eyelids were closed and he had a peaceful expression on his face, quite different from last night, when it was filled with anger and frustration. 

Kari slowly slid off the sofa, not wanting to wake T.K. She hadn't realized until then that she had fallen asleep in T.K.'s arms. She was also surprised that neither of their brothers had attempted to separate them while they slept. Kari quietly tiptoed her way out of the living room when a voice stopped her. 

"Good morning, Kari." 

Kari turned around. T.K. was sitting up on the sofa, his face turned toward the window. Kari mustered up all the cheerfulness she could put into her tone. "'Morning, T.K." She walked back to the sofa and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry," she said, breaking the silence. "If I woke you." 

"You didn't," replied T.K., with a little smile. "Matt and Tai are just a little too loud. It's a wonder our neighbours haven't complained yet." T.K. slowly swung his legs over the edge of the sofa and stepped onto the floor. Kari locked her right arm with T.K.'s left and the pair walked to the kitchen together. Upon entering, they found themselves amidst the argument between Matt and Tai. 

Tai was yelling at the top of his lungs. "…and I keep telling you it would be better if- Mmm!" He spoke in muffled tones when Matt clamped his hand over Tai's mouth and pointed behind him. "Humph?" (Huh?) said Tai. He turned around and saw T.K. with Kari. "Oh! Morning, you two. Sleep well?" 

"As good as can be expected, given the circumstances," answered T.K. He sniffed the aroma in the air. "Is that…pancakes?" he asked. 

Matt nodded, then checked himself for forgetting that T.K. couldn't see him. "Yep, it sure is." He made a face to Kari. "We'd have more, but Tai burned the batch he was making earlier." 

Tai whirled around angrily. "I did not! It was you who…" The two began their argument all over again. Both T.K. and Kari sweatdropped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Everything's set." Izzy turned to the other four DigiDestined behind him. "Are you guys ready to go to the Digital World?" Everyone nodded. 

"All right," said Kari, holding out her D-3 in front of the computer screen. "Digi-port -" 

Ding-Dong! 

Everyone froze where they were at that sound. Matt walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, he found Davis on the doorstep. 

"Er…hi," said Davis nervously. "Matt stared at him quizzically. "Could I come in?" Matt nodded wordlessly and opened the door further to allow Davis to enter. Davis walked in and went to the room the other five DigiDestined were gathered in. "Nice shades, T.K.," he said, commenting on T.K.'s sunglasses. "But where's the sun?" He laughed at his own little joke. Noticing nobody joined in with his laughter, he looked around him at everyone and saw Kari glaring at him. 

"Have a little compassion, Davis," she said angrily. "T.K.'s having a hard enough time as it is." 

Davis held his hands in front of him in defense. "Hey, I was just kidding. Boy," he said. "You guys look so grim. You need to go outside more and not be cooped up in here and - wha?" he cried, seeing the gate to the Digi-World open. "You guys were going to go to the Digital World without telling me? How could you?" 

"We were in a hurry, Davis," answered Tai. "And we didn't have time to call you." Then he raised an eyebrow. "By the way, how did you know we were here, anyway?" 

Davis laughed nervously. "Oh, you see," he started. "I was bored, so I went to visit you and Kari, but your mom said you two were out. Then I went to Ken's and he was out, too. I went to see Matt after, but his dad also said he was out and that he came here, so…here I am." He looked at them uneasily. "Can I come to the Digital World with you guys?" 

Matt and Tai exchanged a glance. "I guess so," said Tai, with a shrug. "But we're not going there for fun." Davis nodded. Tai turned toward Kari. "Go ahead." 

Kari held out her digivice in front of the monitor again. "Digi-port, open!" The six DigiDestined disappeared through the gateway. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"They're coming, aren't they?" 

DarkAngemon was kneeling on one knee in front of his master. "Yes, they are," he answered. 

The dark figure paced back and forth, his robes swirling around him. DarkAngemon could have sworn his master was worried, but the expression on his master's face remained unchanged. "Shall I go destroy them, Master?" 

The cloaked figure stopped pacing. "No, not yet. They're still too strong. Although," he said thoughtfully. "The keeper of the Crest of Hope has lost some of his 'Hope'." The figure turned to DarkAngemon. "Send out our forces to battle them. When they have weakened…" he said trailing off. The master resumed speaking with a smirk on his face. 

"We'll destroy them all." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere far away, in another part of the Digi-World, an apprentice and his master stood by a cliffside, overlooking the ocean. 

"Master," started the apprentice. "The DigiDestined have returned to the Digital World." 

The master nodded. "Let's hope they're strong enough, so they can succeed in putting an end to the newly risen forces lurking in the shadows." 

The apprentice said nothing, but his thoughts were on a certain DigiDestined. One he had not seen for five long years… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are we there yet?" 

Matt glared at Davis. "Quit complaining already, Davis," he said. "When we get there, we'll let you know." Davis sighed with a small huff. 

Kari rolled her eyes and T.K. stifled a grin. The six DigiDestined had entered the Digital World a few hours ago and they were heading over to Gennai's home. Ever since they had entered the forest, Davis had begun complaining about how bored and tired he was, and the others were just exasperated by it. In reality, it wasn't fatigue that was wearing down Davis. He was merely tired of seeing the always-growing closeness between T.K. and Kari. The fact that they were together didn't really bother him that much when he wasn't around to witness it. But to see them like that right in front of his eyes really hurt him. After all, he still loves Kari. 

Upon entering the Digital World, Davis had learned that T.K. had lost his vision and that that was their reason for being in the Digi-World in the first place. He felt sorry for him, of course, but that didn't mean he liked the idea that T.K. needed to depend on other people - especially Kari - so much. 

Davis clasped his hands together and held them behind his head. "Why don't you just get this Gennai person to teleport us to his place?" he asked. "It'd be so much faster." 

Izzy, walking and tapping in keys on his laptop at the same time, said, "That's a nice idea, Davis, but I don't think Gennai has the power to- whoa!" Izzy and T.K. disappeared. The remaining four looked at each other with astonishment. 

"Where did T.K. and Izzy go?" asked Kari worriedly. Soon after, she disappeared also, followed by Matt, and then Tai. Davis looked around him. They were all gone. 

"Hey!" he cried. "This isn't funny! Stop hiding and- ah!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Davis? Are you okay?" 

Davis opened his eyes and the first thing - person - he saw was Kari. He noticed the concerned expression on her face. Kari smiled. "You're finally awake." She stood up and went inside. 

Davis sat up, a little bewildered at the events. He was surrounded by pink fog and was seated on a porch. "Man," he thought. "This place is weird." 

Kari came out. "Davis, are you coming inside or are you just going to lie there all day?" She went back inside. 

Davis clambered up and hurried inside. All the others, except T.K. and Kari, were seated inside around a table. Davis walked in and sat down between Tai and Izzy. "I wonder where Kari went," he thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"How are you feeling, T.K.?" 

T.K. smiled at Kari. "I'm fine," he answered. "Don't worry about me." Kari returned the smile, even though T.K. couldn't see it. 

"I can't help it," she said. "You know that." 

T.K. reached out and grasped Kari's hand. "You're a great friend." 

Kari squeezed T.K.'s hand gently. "I'll find a way to get your sight back, T.K. I promise." 

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." 

Kari whirled around and faced the door. Seeing no one, she stood up and walked to the doorway. Who had said that? Peering through and looking down the hallway, she caught a glimpse of someone with dark brown - almost black - hair. He had disappeared around the corner. There was something almost familiar about him…She shook the feeling off, went back into the room, and sat down by T.K.'s side. 

"Did you find out who said that?" asked T.K. 

Kari sighed. "Nope. I just saw a small glimpse. But it's like I've seen him somewhere before." 

"Who, me?" 

Both DigiDestined turned toward the sound of the voice. By the doorway stood Gennai. "Come on, children, time for you to join the others." T.K., with Kari's assistance, stood up and they followed Gennai out of the room and into a larger one. Matt, Tai, Davis, and Izzy were already assembled there. The pair settled down by Izzy's side. 

"It's great to see you again," said Gennai. "I haven't see you all for five years now." 

"Wouldn't it be eight years, Gennai?" asked Izzy. "Counting from the time we faced Diaboromon?" 

"Oh," said Gennai, chuckling nervously. "You're right. I guess I miscounted." 

A young boy, of about seventeen years of age, entered the room. He bowed to Gennai and then to the other DigiDestined. His eyes scanned over the six of them, but they lingered a little while longer on Kari. Davis, noticing this, got jealous, but then remembered that it should be T.K. getting jealous since he was Kari's boyfriend. Kari couldn't understand why, but she felt like she had met this boy somewhere before. "Wait a second," she thought. That was the one who had spoken about promises. She had to ask him what he meant by that. 

"Who's that, Gennai?" asked Matt. 

"This is Dylan," said Gennai, introducing the newcomer. "He's my apprentice." 

"It's to meet you all," Dylan said, formally. "I have heard a great deal about you, DigiDestined. Master Gennai always tells me about all your feats in the Digital World. You have truly saved this world in the past." 

"Yeah! That's us!" cried Davis, shooting a fist into the air. 

"Hmm…" said Dylan mildly. "I don't believe I've heard of you. Who are you, anyway?" 

Davis crashed to the ground. He jumped back up. "I'm Davis!" he yelled. "D-A-V-I-S! Remember it, 'cause you're going to be hearing it a lot!" 

Dylan raised an eyebrow with perfect indifference. "In a good way or bad?" 

Davis crashed to the ground again. He sat up with a sigh. "Forget it," he mumbled. 

"Let's remember why we're here, okay, Davis?" said Kari. She turned to face Gennai. "What can we do to help T.K., Gennai?" All eyes turned to face him. 

Gennai stared blankly into space for a while. Then he finally spoke. "I forgot," he stated simply. 

Everyone groaned. "Then why did you call us here?" asked Tai. 

"It was Dylan's idea." Everyone turned to Dylan. 

Dylan spoke, again with the air of indifference. "I do have an idea, but it can't be expressed just yet." 

Kari stood up angrily and glared at him. "And why not?" 

Dylan gazed at her, with a detachment in his eyes. "You aren't strong enough yet." Dylan turned his back toward them. "That is all I can say for now." After bowing to Gennai, he left the room. Kari got up and followed him, much to everyone's surprise, everyone except Gennai and T.K. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dylan walked outside and paused for a second. A moment later, he could hear footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Kari. She approached him slowly. 

"What do we have to do?" she asked. "To become stronger?" 

Dylan turned away again. "I already told you, that's all I can say for now." He continued to walk on. Kari went forward, took hold of the sleeve on his robe, and stopped him from moving any further. 

"Please," she said pleadingly. "You have to tell me. My friend…he needs to get his sight back or he'll lose it forever. Please help us." Dylan felt his resolve weakening as he listened to her words and his face softened for a moment. But then he wrenched his sleeve free from her grip and walked on. He stopped a few feet away. 

"I have told you twice already, DigiDestined," he said coldly, over his shoulder. "I will not tell you again." He continued down the path. Kari stood on the porch, staring after him. 

Gennai stepped outside. "Come back inside, Kari," he said. "You won't be able to get any answer from him in that manner. You can try again later." Kari looked back in the direction Dylan had taken, then, resignedly, she followed Gennai back into his home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Having travelled up to the surface, Dylan was back by the cliffside, but this time he sat on the rolling grassy hill. He stared off into the waters of the ocean for a long time. With his legs pulled up to his chest, his chin rested atop his knees. 

Dylan thought back to the events that had happened eight years ago. He had been nine when he began training with Gennai. He wasn't really a human, though, his structure, his emotions, and pretty much everything else about him, was just like a human's. The difference was that he was made up of data taken from the DigiDestined's world. 

The boy ran a hand through his uncombed hair and ruffled it up. Master Gennai had been very kind to him, teaching him everything he knew about the Digimon and the kind of 'person' he was. He remembered seeing a picture of all the DigiDestined that Master Gennai had kept as a reminder for all of the things that they had done to save the Digi-World…and their own. 

The minute his eyes had seen the picture of the serene-looking Kari holding the digiegg, Dylan had fallen in love with her. Ever since then, he resolved to meet her someday. And then, three years later, the trouble began. There had been some strange force stirring up problems in the Digital World. Dylan had went to investigate it but then he had fallen under the control of the dark mask. He left Gennai and went around the Digital World, creating havoc for the DigiDestined's Digimon. The only pure thing that remained in his heart was his love for Kari. 

Since Kari revealed the true power of Light and his mask disintegrated, he had never fallen under the control of evil again. But because the DigiDestined had forgotten the events of five years previous, Kari (and T.K.'s) true powers were lost, as were the memories of those few days. 

After seeing Kari again, Dylan realized that he still cared for her, though he could no longer call it love. Besides, she was deeply devoted - and loyal - to T.K. Though neither Kari nor T.K. could remember growing closer during that time, the end result was still the same; they beat the odds and still came out together. 

Dylan closed his eyes and listened to the waves breaking against the shore. He would have to return to Master Gennai soon. But not yet, not just yet. He wanted to be alone for a little while longer. 

"I'm sorry, Kari," he whispered. "I can't tell you yet. Not until you regain your true powers."

   [1]: mailto:taateam@hotmail.com?subject=Hope%20Fan%20Fic



	3. Part Three

There'll Always Be Hope: Part Three 

**There'll Always Be Hope: Part Three**

By: [Sakura][1]

Dylan quietly entered the area surrounding Master Gennai's home. He had stayed by the cliffside for a long time and believed everyone to be asleep when he came back. Moving silently, he caught the murmur of voices just on the porch of the main building. Entering his room (which was separate from the main building), he saw Kari sitting with T.K. The two DigiDestined seemed to be sharing a quiet moment alone together, but far behind them, unnoticed by anyone except Dylan, their brothers kept silent vigil. 

Kari was sitting in T.K.'s lap, who had his arms wrapped around her tightly, and her hands on top of his. Her head was leaning against his chest, and T.K. rested his head against hers. They were conversing to each other in low tones, trying to remain as quiet as possible. 

Sitting up a little, Kari turned around and looked at T.K. He had taken off his sunglasses earlier. Looking into his clear blue eyes, she could see the blank look in them and it crushed her. She could no longer see the warmth and love that had filled them not long ago. A sob welled up in her throat, but Kari kept it down. She didn't want to make T.K. worried. Instead, she hugged him. T.K., not expecting such a gesture, but not minding it nonetheless, held her closer to him. Though he couldn't see her, he could almost sense that Kari was close to tears. 

"Don't worry," whispered T.K. into her ear, "everything will be okay." Kari closed her eyes and responded by tightening her embrace. T.K. had also closed his sightless eyes. 

"I guess I should help them prepare for their upcoming battle," thought Dylan, "because they'll need it." 

Dylan left his room and headed for the main building. T.K.'s ears pricked as he heard someone walking onto the porch. "Who's that?" he asked Kari. 

"It's Dylan," she answered. The older boy stopped in front of them, not moving a muscle. By this time, T.K. and Kari had broken the embrace and just sat by each other on the porch. "Hello, Dylan," greeted Kari. Dylan gazed at her wordlessly for a moment before turning to T.K. 

"How much do you want your sight back, T.K.?" he asked gruffly. T.K. stood up, Kari still supporting him. 

"What do you think?" replied T.K. coldly, a tone that T.K. hardly used before on anyone, excepting Davis. 

"And what if you could never get it back?" asked Dylan. Kari glanced sharply at Dylan, a look of anger in her eyes. T.K. fell silent for a moment. He wanted his sight back, almost desperately. He wanted to see everything again, like the clear blue sky and the starry nights. But most importantly, he wanted to see Kari's beautiful face; the sweet smile that always cheered him up, the bright light in her warm, laughter-filled eyes…When T.K. opened his mouth to answer, Dylan interrupted him. 

"Wait," he said, "don't say it. I know what you're thinking." Dylan paced the floorboards for a few minutes. "T.K.," he said, finally stopping, "I'll help you. I can't guarantee you'll get your eyesight back, but I can promise you that when I'm through with you, you won't even need it. In return, all I ask is for one thing; that we leave here and work outside the safety of Gennai's home. Also, no one else is to come with us. _No one at all_. Agreed?" 

"But…no, you can't!" cried Kari. Dylan turned to face her with cold eyes. 

"You wanted to help him, am I right?" he said. "Would you keep him from this opportunity?" 

Tears sprang to Kari's eyes, nearly driving away the forced iciness Dylan kept in his. She could always melt him with just one gaze…but he wouldn't let her this time. T.K. placed a hand on Kari's shoulder. Kari turned and looked up into his blank blue eyes. 

"Don't worry about me," he said with a soft smile. "I promise I'll return to you." He turned and nodded to Dylan. "Agreed." 

Dylan smiled, though it almost turned into a grimace. "Good. Then we leave here in twenty minutes." 

"Why so soon?" asked T.K. 

"It's because we don't have much time," answered Dylan, "and you must be ready." 

"All right," answered T.K. "Just give me a few moments to say goodbye to my friends." Dylan nodded. They all turned around immediately when they heard a branch snap behind them. They saw Tai a few metres away holding back Matt, who looked ready to go on a rampage. Tai grinned nervously while he sweatdropped. Obviously, Matt wasn't too happy about Dylan's plan. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

In twenty minutes time, T.K. was on the porch again, holding Kari in his arms. They had all gone inside earlier and told Izzy, Davis, and Gennai about Dylan's plans. The DigiDestined were surprised by the news, but Gennai wasn't. Matt continued to seethe and - now and then - glared angrily at Dylan. His little brother needed to stay with his friends, where he could find their constant support, not go off someplace with a strange kid he barely knew. The rest of the group gathered outside now, saying their farewells to T.K. and Dylan. 

T.K. and Kari were still trying to say goodbye to each other. They had stood in that same embrace for more than ten minutes now and neither wanted to break it. "T.K.…" started Kari, brokenly. 

"I love you, Kari," said T.K. quietly. "Don't forget me." 

Kari answered him in the same soft tone. "I'll never-" She was cut off when T.K. brought his lips over hers and they met in a long soft kiss, much to Davis' anger at having witnessed it, to Tai, Matt, and Izzy's feelings that all would be all right, and to Dylan's hope that they would both be ready in time for… 

"Break it up already!" scowled Davis, breaking into Dylan's thoughts. Matt and Tai clamped their hands over Davis' mouth and dragged him inside Gennai's house, then went back outside. 

When the two DigiDestined ended their kiss, Dylan said, "It's time to go, T.K." T.K. nodded in response and Dylan directed him to the stairway leading into the open air, away from the peaceful pink waters surrounding Gennai's home. They bother vanished from view after they finished their ascent and the waters closed up again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"How long are they going to be gone? I want to go home already!" whined Davis. 

"You're the one that wanted to come!" cried an exasperated Matt, thoroughly irritated by the younger boy's constant whining. "So don't complain. Besides, if we _could_ send you back, we _would_!" Davis sulked after Matt's words, but he didn't say anything anymore. 

Izzy sat in front of his computer, deep in thought. The DigiDestined were isolated from the rest of the Digital World in Gennai's abode. It had been more than a fortnight since T.K. had left and the DigiDestined had made an astonishing discovery; the gate to the Real World was closed and could not be opened, not even with the D-3's. 

"I wonder what happened to Agumon and the other Digimon," thought Tai. He was sitting in a corner of the room, Kari leaning quietly against him. The door slid open and everyone turned to see who it was. Gennai entered the room. 

"Such gloomy expressions," he commented, "but I'm afraid I have more bad news." 

Kari jumped up immediately as did Matt. "Did something happen to T.K.?" they both asked at the same time, anxiously. 

"T.K.'s fine," answered Gennai. "Dylan has constant contact with me and he informed me that while progress was rough, T.K. will do okay." Matt and Kari breathed a sigh of relief. 

"So what's the bad news, Gennai?" asked Izzy. 

"DarkAngemon has appeared again," answered Gennai, "and he's beginning to turn the Digital World into a black husk of a planet. I'd say he wants to destroy it." 

"How about our Digimon?" asked Davis. "Where are they?" 

"I still haven't been able to make contact with any of your Digimon," replied Gennai gravely. "They're nowhere to be found. I'm sorry." 

"Gatomon…" thought Kari. As she looked around the room at the faces of her fellow DigiDestined, their expressions mirrored hers. "We're going," she said resolutely. "We'll leave here and find our Digimon. Then we'll be able to defeat DarkAngemon." 

"I'm with you, Kari," said Tai immediately. The other DigiDestined nodded their agreement. 

"I can see there's no stopping you," said Gennai. "So I have only one thing to say: good luck." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, you're not a weakling. It's only a little mountain. Climb it!" 

T.K. gritted his teeth and pulled himself up the cliffside. Dylan was beginning to remind him of a really nasty gym teacher he had once. Pulling himself over the ledge, T.K. dropped on the ground, utterly exhausted, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Dylan smiled to himself, even though he knew T.K. couldn't see it. 

"I told you so," said Dylan gruffly, then went on pretending T.K. was failing miserably. "I don't see how you can help yourself or even your friends if you can't climb a little mountain." 

"Well, maybe some of us just can't see," muttered T.K. to himself. 

"T.K.…" warned Dylan. T.K. murmured his apologies and fell silent. "Sight isn't everything, remember that. What matters most is you have courage and a strong heart. And you should always have faith in yourself, as your crest denotes." He chuckled. "Besides, you're doing a lot better than I thought you would. You have the initiative to work hard; and I think we both know where you get that initiative." 

A girl with short brown hair and warm cinnamon eyes appeared in T.K.'s mind. "I want to see her again…" said T.K. quietly. "Even if I can't see her literally, I just want to hear her voice. There's no one else like her…" 

"I know what you mean," commented Dylan, just as quietly, a far away look in his eyes. T.K. sat up with surprise. 

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

"You don't have to worry," reassured Dylan, "you'll remember soon enough." T.K. heard Dylan begin to walk away from him. "Come on, we haven't much time. We really need to get you in shape." T.K., not budging an inch, could only face the direction Dylan had left, confusion in his expression. 

"I'll remember soon enough?" thought T.K. "What did he mean by that?" 

Author's Note: Oh my…I've seriously been neglecting this fan fic…The last chapter was finished in December 2000…and it's July 2001 now -_-. I'm really sorry about that. Anyone still following this fic or did you all give up? Besides being busy and having the worst case of writer's block, I gradually lost interest in Digimon…I hated the ending. Not because there wasn't Takari, but for an entirely different reason. I know, that wasn't an excuse o_O. I'll _try_ to get the next chapter out soon. 

*Sakura   
~The Animé Archives Team

   [1]: mailto:taateam@hotmail.com?subject=Hope%20Fan%20Fic



End file.
